Semiconductor processing is typically used in the fabrication of integrated circuits, which entails particularly stringent quality demands. A variety of methods are used in the semiconductor manufacturing industry to deposit material onto surfaces. One of the most widely used methods is chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), in which atoms or molecules contained in a vapor deposit on a surface to form a film. CVD allows for the growth of films on device surface areas, including “epitaxial” films comprised of a crystalline silicon-containing material
It is often desirable to have epitaxial material that is strained. “Strain” may influence the electrical properties of semiconductors materials, such as silicon, carbon-doped silicon, germanium and silicon germanium alloys. Tensile strain helps to enhance electron mobility, which is particularly desirable for nMOS devices, while compressive strain helps to enhance hole mobility, which is particularly desirable for pMOS devices. Methods of providing strained material are thus of considerable interest and have potential applications in a variety of semiconductor processing applications.
Currently, the PMOS strain is realized by undercutting the source/drain area and epitaxially growing SiGe film in the undercut region. The larger lattice constant of the SiGe film provides the uniaxial strain to the Si channel. The higher the Ge concentration, the larger the strain and thus better performance. However, the Ge incorporation into the SiGe film is limited by the epitaxial process. Very high Ge concentration SiGe film is difficult to realize using the conventional epitaxial method, which is extremely sensitive to surface preparation, pre-cursors used and growth conditions. It is challenging to meet the ever-increasing Ge concentration requirement and maintain proper control of the SiGe profile for the SiGe source/drain (S/D) in PMOS with epitaxial growth.